The upholstery member used in the instrument panel of a vehicle is required to be provided with favorable utilitarian attributes, such as ease of assembly work and high durability but also attractive appearance. It is known to texture or emboss the surface of the vehicle upholstery member, and also to impart the appearance of natural leather to the vehicle upholstery member. See Patent document 1.